Snowflakes on Autumn Leaves
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Winter and Fall. Five years have passed since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black and he is gaining strength fast. All Pitch wants is to bring fear into the world and get revenge on Jack Frost. When he finds Jack's weakness, does Jack protect it, or let it go. Rating may change. Jack FrostxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Winter and Fall, you should go and read that first before you read Snowflake on Autumn Leaves. **

** Disclaimer I do not own Rise of The Guardians but I do own Autumn Pines!**

* * *

Four years have passed since Autumn made her first believers. Jack and Autumn both have been gaining more believers since then, all thanks to Jamie and Sophie. It is amazing to think that Jamie was already fifteen and is in sophomore year at Burgess High School. Sophie is now seven with the highest reading and math scores in her class. They both truly believe in the Guardians and still look forward in seeing them every year.

Then there are the others, Claude, Caleb, Pippa, Monty and Cupcake. They all grew up still believing in the Guardians as well. Jamie and Pippa even started to go out with each other. It wasn't a surprise to see Jamie and Pippa dating, it was pretty obvious that they liked each other from the beginning, but Jack still couldn't help but tease them.

"Oh Jack, leave them alone!" Autumn laughed. "You are going to ruin it for both of them!"

"No I won't, I think I am helping them!" Jack smiled at Autumn.

Poor Jamie and Pippa where blushing at Jack's teasing but they were still holding hands while they were walking to school. "Don't you have some blizzards to create Jack?" Jamie's voice was deeper and mature, but he still had a tint of sarcasm in it.

"Don't be like that Jamie, I was only kidding!" Jack pulled Jamie into a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"Jack!" Jack let go of Jamie and started running away from him as Jamie started chasing him.

Pippa pouted when Jamie let go of her hand. "Boys..." Autumn started laughing at her disappointed look. Pippa looked over to Autumn and gave her a smile. "How about you and Jack, how are you two holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Autumn was confused.

Pippa's smile widened. "You know what I mean, you two are dating right?"

"What?"Autumn blushed. "No, I mean- I don't know..." Jack and Autumn do hold hands and kiss sometimes, they act like they are dating but they really don't have a title.

"It's obvious that you two have feelings for each other!" Pippa laughed.

Jack flew over feeling left out of what Pippa was laughing about. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Autumn quickly exclaimed. Her face became redder when he flashed a perfect smile.

Jamie walked over and grabbed Pippa's hand. "We should get going or we will be late." Pippa nodded and walked off with Jamie. They both waved goodbye to Jack and Autumn.

Jack looked at Autumn and laughed at how her face was red. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" She put her hands to her face to hide the noticeable blush.

"You are!" Jack laughed and moved her hands away from her face. He kissed her cheek making her blush more. "See!"

"You did that on purpose!" Autumn laughed and pushed Jack.

Jack laughed and held her hand as they walked down the street. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Autumn answered.

"You want to go see North?" Jack asked.

Autumn shook her head. "No, Christmas is right around the corner, he is probably very busy."

"So, we can just play with the cool toys." Jack answered but laughed when he saw Autumn's stern glare at him. "Okay, never mind."

Autumn laughed and let go of Jack's hand. She flew up above Jack and pointed near the park. "Let's go to the park!"

"Okay!" They flew to the park and landed next to the monument of Thaddeus Burgess. There weren't many people around, considering kids where in school but Jack and Autumn always find a way to have fun. "Heads up!" Jack threw a snowball at Autumn and she ducked before it hit her in the head. Autumn laughed and threw one back. They played for a couple hours and then decided to visit Sophie at school.

Sophie was playing with her friends during recess and smiled when saw Autumn and Jack. "Jack, Autumn!" Sophie and some of her class mates ran up to talk to them.

"Hey kids!" Jack smiled.

"Are you all having fun?" Autumn asked smiling at the kids as well. They all shook their heads and jumped up and down with excitement.

Sophie tug on Autumn's jacket and looked at her with her big, bright green eyes. "Are you and Jack coming over tonight? Jamie, Pippa and I are going to watch Pitch Perfect!"

"What's Pitch Perfect?" Jack asked. He wondered if the movie was about Pitch Black being... Perfect?

"It's some comedy movie." Sophie answered.

"Sure we will be there!" Jack and Autumn smiled

Later that night around 7:00 Jamie, Pippa, Sophie, Jack and Autumn where in the Bennett's living room. Jamie sat on the couch with Pippa resting her head on his shoulder, Sophie was lying on the ground eating popcorn while Jack and Autumn where sitting next to each other on the ground. Abby, now a six year old dog, sat next to Autumn and wagged her tail as she pet her. It was amazing how animals can sense and see spirits without actually believing them. They all became quite as they began watching the beginning scene of Pitch Perfect.

* * *

(A/N if you haven't watched Pitch Perfect yet and you don't want to be spoiled, you can past this part to the next line!)

When Aubrey puked all over the audience everyone started to laugh except Sophie. "Ew, that's gross!" She shrieked.

Jack turned to look at Jamie. "Is this going to be appropriate for her?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know but I think see can handle it, she usually sleeps during movies anyway." Jack turned his attention back on the movie.

Jamie was right, after a few minutes Sophie was out like a light. When they watched the shower sense, they all couldn't stop laughing.

"That must be super awkward!" Autumn laughed.

They were really enjoying the movie, Autumn even danced a little to the music and Jack couldn't help but smile at her.

When they watched the end, Autumn and Pippa where the only ones who said, "aw" when Beca and Jesse finally kiss.

(Spoilers end here!)

* * *

"That was a great movie!" Pippa exclaimed happily. They heard a car horn outside the house. "That's my mom. Bye Jamie!" She gave Jamie a quick hug and he hugged her back.

"Kiss already." Jack coughed out jokingly so Autumn nudged him in the rib. Pippa and Jamie blushed. Pippa waved goodbye to Autumn and Jack and walked out of the door to her moms car.

Jamie yawned and looked at back at Sophie. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed." He walked over and picked up Sophie. "She is too big for this..." He smiled at Jack and Autumn. "Goodnight guys, see you later!"

"Goodnight Jamie." Autumn and Jack waved back. They walked out of the house and closed to door behind them. They flew to Jack's pond and sat down in a tree to watch the stars.

Autumn watched the night sky and smiled when she saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes a made a quick little wish_. "I wish that hopefully Jack and I could have something...something like what Jamie and Pippa has..."_ She looked over at Jack and saw he was smiling with his eyes closed toward the night sky. He opened them and saw Autumn staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" He smirked.

"N-no!" Autumn looked away, her face flushed as she was caught staring.

She looked up at the stars again, smiling peacefully. She started to hum parts of the songs she heard from the movie.

_ "I'm bulletproof nothing to lose, fire away fire away. Ricochet you take your aim fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium."_

Jack stares at Autumn as she sang. "Wow Autumn, I never knew you were good at singing!"

"I'm not that good..." Autumn looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack pointed at her. "I just heard you, you are amazing!"

"How about you?" Autumn looked at Jack with a mischievous smile. "Can you sing?"

"I-I don't know, I don't sing..." Jack blushed and looked away.

Autumn crossed her arms and pouted. "Come on, sing!" Jack shook his head. "Please for me?"

Jack looked at Autumn and sighed in defeat. "Alright, only because this is for you!"

Autumn sat up and looked at Jack waiting for him to start singing. This made Jack nervous so he looked away and thought of a song to sing to her.

_ "And so it is the shorter story, no love no glory, no hero in her sky. I can't take my eyes off of you..." _Jack looks into Autumn's eyes and smiled a bit. _"I can't take my eyes off of you..." _He leans in closer to Autumn, mesmerized by her emerald eyes._ "I can't take my eyes off of you…" _He leaned in closer to kiss her lips.

Autumn was about to kiss Jack but saw something in the corner of her eyes. In the night sky, the Aurora Borealis shined above them. "Uh, Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack looked at Autumn in confusion. He followed her gaze and sighed. "Wow, way to go North, you ruined the moment!"

Autumn chuckled and became serious again as she look back at the lights. "I hope everything is all right."

"Everything will be fine, it's probably nothing." Jack shrugged then looked at Autumn with a smirk. "Save that kiss for me, would ya?"

"Hmm, maybe." Autumn gave him a mischievous look. Jack laughed and flew off into the sky, heading towards the North Pole.

* * *

**I hope you like this first chapter! The song Autumn sung was part of Titanium by David Guetta and the song Jack sung was a part of The Blowers Daughter by Damien Rice. I want Jack and Autumn to have a singing moment because I love stuff like that and the actor who voice acts Jack Frost, Chris Pine, wrote his own song called Someday Came Today and he is actually a great singer...and he is really hot... So I wanted Jack to sing! More to come. Rate, favorite, follow! I upload if I only get a lot of reviews, so please, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

North paced back and forth in the Globe Room, this is bad, really bad. The Guardians have to come for this! "What is it now, North?" A grumpy Bunnymund jumped out of his rabbit hole.

"Bunny!" North turned around to face the bunny with a concern look.

At his expression Bunny couldn't help but feel uneasy. "Um North?"

"North is everything alright!" Tooth came flying in.

Soon after Tooth spoke, Sandy came in. When he landed he used his sand to create a question mark and then an exclamation point above his head.

"I know Sandy, you're a busy man, but this is really important!" North looked at all his comrades with a worried expression. "I will tell you when Jack comes."

After a few minutes Jack flew through the open window. "Hey uh, I'm here."

"Your late..." Bunnymund growled at Jack.

"Sorry I was with Autumn!" Jack glared at Bunny.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes then smirked. "Right, right my bad, mate!"

Jack blushed and looked away from Bunny. "North why did you call us?"

"Come." They followed North to the Globe. "Look at the lights; some are fading fast around different parts of the world. It's glowing black!"

"It's fear..." Bunnymund mumbled in stock.

"What!" Jack snapped his head toward Bunny.

"I sense Pitch is going to rise very soon..." North looked at his fellow Guardians. "We must prepare for battle."

"Wait, how could this be!" Jack exclaimed. "We defeated him five years ago; he doesn't have the strength to fight! It can't be Pitch!"

"It is Pitch, I feel it... In my belly!" North said rubbing his stomach.

"Or it could be all the milk and cookies!" Jack continued to argue.

Tooth flew up in front of Jack. "Jack, you are not taking this seriously!"

"Toothy is right!" North walked next to Jack. "Think about all the things that are going on in the world right now. There is so much fear in the world. We have to stop Pitch before he gets stronger and makes everything else worse!"

"So Pitch is getting power from all the fear..." Jack frowned. "What are we going to do?"

"We will do all that we can." North stated. "Make sure you keep smiles on all the children's faces so they can try to forget the fear. That should slow down Pitch." The Guardians nodded at the information. "Okay, dismissed." Everyone left the Workshop determined to save the children.

Jack started to bring snow to the northern part of the world, hoping it will bring smiles to the children's faces. When he got back to Burgess it was getting dark.

Autumn was at the Bennett's house coloring with Sophie in Jamie's room. Jamie was staring out the window, tapping his foot impatiently. "Where's Jack?"

"He had to go to a Guardians meeting." Autumn answered looking up from the Disney coloring book. Jamie sighed and crashed back down on his bed. "Where's Pippa?"

"She went to Gettysburg to stay with her grandma for the winter." Jamie answered.

"Oh..." Autumn turn her head back on the coloring book and continued to color Simba and Nala.

"Look, I'm all done!" Sophie held up her coloring book to show a picture of Cinderella.

"Wow Sophie yours is so neat, mine is..." Autumn looked down at her coloring. "Messy..."

Jamie looked over at Autumns's picture and started to laugh. "What is that?!" Autumn's picture was colored out of the lines and looked really bad compared to Sophie's, whose picture is colored neatly between the lines.

"What, I haven't used a pencil in a long time..." Autumn frowned.

A knock was heard from the window. Outside Jack was waving at Jamie so he can let him in.

"It took you long enough..." Jamie mumbled as he opened the window.

"Sorry..." Jack came in the sat down on Jamie's bed. He looks over at Autumn's picture and had a confused look on his face. "What is that?"

"Nothing..." Autumn blushed and pushed the picture away. "Jack, you look tired did you rest at all."

"No I brought blizzards to the north, and that takes a lot out of a guy!" Jack sighs and rubbed his messy white hair.

"Dude, you should go rest." Jamie sat at his desk chair. "You look your age."

Jack glared at Jamie. "Thanks... Are you always going to be smart with me now?"

"Yes!" Jamie smirked. Jack formed a small snowball and threw it at Jamie's face. "Hey!"

"Jack, you should really get some rest." Autumn looked at Jack worriedly.

"No, I'm okay..." Jack smiled softly at Autumn. Autumn could tell there was something he was hiding.

"Jamie, Sophie dinner!" Mrs. Bennett called from down stairs.

"Coming mom!" Sophie yelled to her mother. She closed her coloring book and walked out of the room.

"Can we talk later?" Jack asked Jamie in a serious tone.

Jamie looked at Jack and felt uneasy. "Yeah, of course." He glanced at Jack and Autumn one last time before he turned around, walking out of his bedroom door.

Jack and Autumn flew out of Jamie's window and flew over to the woods. Jack landed on the middle of his pond, freezing over the ice. Autumn landed a couple feet away from him glancing at him worriedly.

"Jack there is something you aren't telling me." Autumn began. "What happened at the meeting?"

Jack paused and stared at the ground for a bit, trying to figure out what to say. "It's Pitch Black, he is threatening the children."

"What!" Autumn exclaimed. "But you defeated him five years ago, there is no way he has the strength to do anything!"

"That is exactly what I said, but North has a feeling, and he is usually right." Jack explained.

"So what do we do?" Autumn asked.

"We?" Jack spoke serious. "You aren't going to do anything, leave it to me and the Guardians."

"I can't do that." Autumn looked dead serious. "The children of the world mean a lot to me too, so when Pitch threatens them it's kind of a personal thing."

"Autumn..."

"No, I'm fighting this time!" Autumn declared.

Jack was about to say something until he was interrupted by a loud scream coming from town. Jack and Autumn froze when they realized who the scream came from.

"Sophie..."

* * *

"Sophie dear, can you please take out the trash?" Mrs. Bennett asked her daughter as she was washing the dishes.

"I can do it mom." Jamie offered.

"No I want you to do the table." She said.

"Okay." Jamie said and grabbed a soapy sponge.

Sophie took the trash out of the trash can, sealing the bag so the garbage wouldn't fall out. "Ew it smells!" She said as she carried the bag out the back door. She put the trash into the garbage bin. Behind the garbage bin something large moved.

"Abby?" Sophie looks over but the figure moved across the yard hiding behind a tree. "Abby this isn't time to play!" Sophie walked over to the tree to get the dog. When she got close she heard a threatening snort. It wasn't a dog and if it was, Abby wouldn't sound so threatening. "Abby?" She peered around the tree but what she saw made her freeze in horror.

A large black sandy horse came out from behind the tree, raising its front hooves in the air. Sophie let out a scream as the Nightmare was about to attack her.

"Sophie no!" Jamie ran toward his sister and grabbed her just in time before the massive horse could hurt her. "I got you Soph, don't worry." Jamie said as he held her close, keeping her safe from the Nightmare. The dark horse snorted angrily and walked toward Jamie. Jamie backed away fearfully, but kept a brave face for the sake of his sister.

"Jamie, Sophie!" Jack flew towards the Bennett's. The horse was caught by surprise and froze when Jack hit it with his staff.

Autumn land in front of Jamie and Sophie. "Are you two alright?"

"What is that doing here!?" Jamie asked angry and confused.

"Jamie, Sophie what in the world happened!" Mrs. Bennett ran out toward her children, unable to see Jack, Autumn or the frozen Nightmare.

"It was a coyote." Jamie lied. "I uh, scared it away."

"Oh my!" Mrs. Bennett gasped. "Come inside, I will call the Animal Control!" Mrs. Bennett guided her children into the house. Jamie looked back at Jack and Autumn, silently telling them to follow.

Jack and Autumn followed and walked up to Jamie's room. Jamie closed his bedroom door and turn to Jack. "Why was a Nightmare about to attack my sister!?"

"It's Pitch, he is back..." Jack answered.

"What?" Jamie looked panicked. "B-but how?"

"It's fear." Jack answered. "People are more scared these days and it gives him power."

"How are you going to stop him?" Jamie asked sitting down on his desk.

"I don't know, but we can't do anything until we actually know where he is." Jack said.

"What about his lair?" Autumn pondered. "Isn't it under the bed in the woods?"

Jack shook his head, "No, when his Nightmares attacked him they dragged him down under the bed and closed up the whole, there is nothing there."

"Great..." Jamie mumbled.

Jamie's bedroom door opened, startling everyone.

"Sophie?"

"Jamie, I'm scared can I sleep in your room tonight?" Sophie said in tears.

Jamie walked over to his little sister and bent down to her eye level. "Hey Soph, there is nothing to be afraid of okay?" Jamie rubbed her messy blonde hair. "I'm going to look after you." Jack looked at Jamie fondly, remembering his time of being a big brother.

When Jack snapped out of looking back at his memory he walked over to the window and opened it. "I'm going to go talk to Sandy about this then hopefully we can figure something out." Without saying goodbye Jack flew out of the window.

"I'm going to say here; just in case another Nightmare comes by I can protect you."

Jamie and Sophie nodded. Sophie laid out sheets on Jamie's floor and curled into her favorite blanket. "Goodnight Jamie, Autumn."

"Goodnight." Jamie said turning around to get into a comfortable position.

"Sweet dreams you two."Autumn said as she watched Sandy's dream sand create imagines above the children's heads. Sophie was dreaming about Bunny fighting off the Nightmares and Jamie was dreaming of holding hands with Pippa.

Autumn tried staying up for the night but she was getting really tired. Autumn sat down and laid her head against the wall. Within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Jack flew high above the clouds trying to find Sandy. When he saw a golden cloud, he quickly flew over there.

"Sandy!" Jack exclaimed when he saw him. "I saw a Nightmare, it attack Jamie and Sophie!"

Sandy became worried and flashed sand asking Jack if they are alright.

"Yeah they are fine but look out for the Nightmare okay, they might attack and I don't want you to get hurt the last-"

Sandy stopped Jack from what he was saying by creating a stop sign with the message sand. He smiled and put two thumps up.

Jack laughed, "Of course you will be fine, I don't know what I'm worrying about."

Sandy laughed silently then created a compass that pointed north.

Jack had to think for a moment to realize what it meant. "Go to the North Pole, you want me to let North know?" Jack asked.

Sandy shook his head.

"Alright, thanks Sandy!" Jack flew off toward the Pole.

* * *

_It was late fall Jack and Autumn where sitting next to each other in the park. _

_ "You know Autumn, I um, I have a lot to talk to you about." Jack said looking into her eyes. _

_ "About what?" Autumn asked Jack._

_ "About you and -" A scream interrupted Jack. _

_ Autumn turned around to see who screamed but no one was there. "Jack." She turned around to look at Jack but he wasn't there. She looked around to see if he was around. She tried to fly but she couldn't get up from the ground. "What's going on?" Everything started to fade. "Jack where are you?" Everything started to get darker. "Jack! Help me! I'm scared!" Autumn screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_ "Oh Jack won't be helping you any time soon honey..." A voice called behind Autumn. _

_ Autumn turned her head around to see who was talked. Autumn's face became pale. _

_ "Jack's gone, missy!" The person said. _

_ "Ava..." Autumn gulped. _

_ "It's just you and me." Ava sent a fire ball towards Autumn's frozen body._

"Ahh!" Autumn screamed, waking up Jamie and Sophie.

"Autumn are you alright?" Jamie asked rushing over to her. "Did you have a nightmare?" Autumn shook her head. "So did I."

"I had a nightmare as well..." Sophie spoke up.

"What?" Autumn looked at Sophie and Jamie confused that they all had nightmares at the same time.

There was a cold and creepy laugh that echoed in Jamie's room. Sophie ran into Jamie and he grabbed her, scooting in closer towards Autumn.

"Who's there?" Autumn asked. Another laugh echoed in the room. "Show yourself!"

A long shadow came out of under Jamie's bed and it formed into a tall figure. He had gray skin and silver- yellow eyes. He had his black hair pushed back making his hair spiky in the back. He wore a robe and looked very frightening.

"Is that Autumn Pines that is talking back to me?" The man asked in a dark British accent.

"Pitch Black!" Jamie gasped.

"Oh, it is so good to see you Jamie!" Pitch glanced at Jamie. "You're all grown up." Pitch looked down at Sophie and smiled when he saw she was shaking in fear. "My, and look at you!" He reached out to touch Sophie until a head grabbed his wrist forcefully.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" Jamie threatens Pitch.

Pitch looked amused and pulled his hand away. Autumn stepped in front of the children and gave Pitch a glare. "Leave."

"I'm afraid I will not." Pitch smirked.

Leaves twirled around Autumn's hands and her chakrams, Rowan and Elm formed in her hands. Jamie, Sophie and Pitch where surprised to see this. "A little feisty Autumn, but I guess if you hang out with weirdoes like Jack Frost you will get that way."

Autumn pushed Rowan close to Pitch's throat. He froze and become quite. "I'll tell you again, leave now..." Autumn growled.

"Fine just give Jack this message; come find me." Pitch sunk back into the shadows and disappeared. Autumn put Rowan and Elm away and looked back and Jamie and Sophie.

"Everything's going to be okay." Autumn said. "Let's just go back to sleep." The children nodded and claimed back into their sheets.

"Autumn can you lay down next to me?" Sophie asked.

"Of course." Autumn lay down next to Sophie, stroking her hair when she leans against her body. "We won't let anything bad happen to you children, I promise."

* * *

**Chapter two! Pitch shows up and is causing trouble. What do you think will happen next? By the way, I gave Autumn's weapons the names Rowan and Elm because I think the trees leaves are pretty in the fall. Please review, follow and favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 3, hope you like it! **

* * *

It was six in the morning, Autumn, Sophie and Jamie where still wide awake. They didn't say anything to each other because they were still worried that Pitch and his Nightmares will come back.

"Jamie, Sophie wake up, we have to go to Grandma's house today."

Everyone jumped when Mrs. Bennett came into Jamie's room. Autumn even jumped up into a defensive stance, ready to protect the children.

"You two okay?" Mrs. Bennett looked at Sophie. "Why are you in here anyway?"

"She had a bad dream." Jamie answered.

The mother took that as an answer and nodded. "Get ready." She walked out of the room.

Everyone sighed and looked at each other. They all knew none of them slept that night. "Well thanks for staying with us Autumn, but how do we know Pitch will come back or not?"

"Don't be afraid of anything, and then he will not come." Autumn answered. They nodded and Jamie opened the window for Autumn.

"We will see you soon." Autumn flew out of the window and went to Jack's pond. There was a lot that happen while Jack was gone and she had to tell him everything. When she got to the lake, nobody was there.

"Jack, come on where are you?" Autumn whispered to herself. Suddenly she saw a Nightmare fly right in front of her. She flew higher in the sky to follow it only to find out it was gone. "What, where did-" Autumn was interrupted when something large ran into her ribs. She fell and landed hard on the ground.

A dark chuckle was heard in the forest. "Well Autumn, I thought you where all so high and mighty." Pitch came out of the shadows and stood in front of Autumn.

"What do you want Pitch?" Autumn growled.

"To put fear in to the world, you see that is what I love to do." Pitch smiled. "There is also someone who I want to destroy first, but there is somebody that is in the way..." He glared at Autumn. "So I will begin by making his life miserable."

Dark shadow roots came up from the ground and wrapped around Autumn's body. "What!" She exclaimed and looked at Pitch. "How can you be this strong, I thought it takes centuries to recover?"

"Well you thought wrong, I get my power by fear and there is plenty of that." Pitch smirked. "I am still a little bit weak, but I can fix that." Pitch formed his scythe and stood into a position to attack. Autumn had to think of a way to defend. The wind picked up and small sharp leaves cut into the shadow roots so Autumn could get out. As Pitch forced his scythe down upon Autumn he was shocked to see she moved out of the way. "What?"

Pitch recovered when Autumn threw Elm at him. Pitch blocked the chakram and it flew back to Autumn. Pitch smirked and began to attack her faster.

Autumn tried to block his attacks but he was too quick! He cut her above her left eyebrow and on her right cheek. She had to think of something to get away. With all her strength she used the wind to send Rowan and Elm toward Pitch. He blocked it but the force of the attack made him go back a couple yards.

Autumn stood breathing heavily while Pitch started laughing. "Well somebody knows how to have a little fun!" Pitch chuckled but stopped when he saw the sun begin to rise. "Well it was great meeting you Autumn, I hope we can met again sometime."

"Don't count on it." Autumn snapped. Pitch chuckled and disappeared back into the shadows.

Taking in a deep breath, Autumn looked at the moon hoping he was watching over her and all of the children. She took off into the sky and headed to the North Pole.

She flew into North's window and found the Guardians discussing the issues about Nightmares. Tooth was the first one to notice Autumn.

"Autumn what happened?" Tooth rushed over to her and got a better look at her injuries. "Were you in a fight?" Everyone turned to look at what Tooth was talking about. Jack was the most shocked to see Autumn hurt again.

"Yeah, it was Pitch, I was chasing a Nightmare and I found him in Burgess." Autumn answered.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bunny asked hopping over to the girls.

Autumn nodded, "I'm fine, I heal pretty fast it's just a scab now." Autumn touched her cut above her eye and on her cheek to clarify she was fine. "Although, I should clean up a little." She laughed and smiled, being her normal self.

"The bathroom is down the hall." North told Autumn.

"Thank you." Autumn walked towards the bathroom. As she walked past Jack, he gave her an apologetic look. In return, she gave him a confused look, not understanding why he would be sorry.

She got into the bathroom and washed the blood off her face. When she got out Jack stood near the door, causing Autumn to jump a little.

"Whoa, you scared me!" Autumn laughed.

Jack didn't laugh but looked guilty. "Autumn, I should have been the one to face Pitch, it was my fault that you got hurt..."

Autumn shook her head, "No it's alright Jack, you where busy." She said and started to walk back towards the others.

"No it's not alright!" Jack walked to catch up with Autumn. "You could've have gotten severely hurt and I wouldn't know what to do wit-!" Autumn turned around and planted her lips on Jack's to get him to be quiet. Jack blushed not expecting the kiss.

Autumn smiled when she pulled away, "It's fine, really." She continued to walk to the others.

When they got into the Globe Room Bunny smirked at Jack. "Why are you so red mate?"

Jack blushed harder and glared at Bunny. "Shut up kangaroo!"

Bunnymund's nose twitched in irritation. "For the last time, stop calling me a kangaroo!"

"Both of you stop or you two will be on Naughty List!" North yelled at the two. Bunny and Jack instantly stopped arguing. "We have bigger things to deal with. We have children that need to be protected." Everyone nodded while they listened to North. "Jack and Autumn, keep a look out in Burgess, we never know if Pitch will return there." The two nodded. "Everyone is dismissed, go back to your work, if you see Pitch, call for back up." With that said, everyone left to get back to work.

Jack and Autumn got back to Burgess around noon. Jack didn't say anything though the whole flight. "Are you alright Jack?" Autumn asked as they landed near the pond.

"Yeah just, why don't we attack Pitch and defeat him now?" Jack pondered.

"We can't just jump into battle." Autumn began, "Besides, it could be what Pitch wants. He might want us to attack and trap us or something. We will have to think this through."

"Yeah, your right." Jack smiled. "I guess I was just angry that he attacked you, Jamie and Sophie."

"We can't let that happen again." Autumn replied. Jack nodded and stared out into the woods. "Jack?"

"There is something I want to do first." Jack flew up into the air.

"Wait, Jack!" Autumn flew after him. She followed Jack out further into the woods and he stopped in a cemetery. Autumn stared at him confused as he knelt down next to a gravestone. Autumn walked closer to him to see what he was looking at.

_"Emmaline Overland Clarke 1704- 1774" _

Jack created a frozen rose in his hand and placed it down on the headstone. "I miss you Emma..." He said in a shaky breath. Autumn stared at the gravestone and wondered who Emmaline was. "She is my sister."

"Oh, Jack..." Autumn looked at Jack with a sad expression.

"My memories have been coming back ever since I found my baby teeth." Jack explained. "I finally remember her name. It looks like she got married and lived a long life..." Jack looked over to the side and found two gravestones near Emmaline's .He walked over and sat down next to them. "They are my parents.

_ "Mark Overland 1673- 1733" _

_"Sarah White Overland 1675- 1740" _

"It makes sense that I didn't have a grave, they never found my body in the pond." Jack looked at Autumn with a smirk.

"That probably freaked a lot of people out." Autumn said.

"My parents probably had hoped that I was still alive." Jack said looking back at the graves. "They were always worried about me; they always said I was wild and immature, but they still trust me with Emmaline."

"I wish I could remember my family..." Autumn mumbled as she looked at the ground. "I think I want to look at my memories now Jack."

Jack smiled, "Okay let's go to Tooth's Palace."

* * *

Autumn and Jack stood inside Tooth's palace waiting for one of the fairies to find Autumn's baby teeth.

"This is so exciting that you want to look at you memories!" Tooth exclaimed.

"I know but I'm scared..." Autumn looked down at her hands that where slightly shaking.

Jack put his hand on top of hers. "It's going to be fine, I'm here for you." Jack smiled looking into Autumn's eyes.

Autumn smiled, "Thank you."

Baby Tooth flew over chirping happily as she handed Autumn her tooth box. Autumn grabbed it and looked over it. At the bottom there was a picture of her, looking the same with red hair and green eyes. She grabbed Jack's hand and look over at him. "Together?"

Jack nodded and placed his hand over Autumn's. "Together." They both place their fingers on the box and as it opened, Autumn's memories began playing through their minds.

* * *

**Follow, Favorite, Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful evening as the towns people gathered around a fire, watching a brother and sister sing for the villagers.

The sister was Autumn Pines, the 16 year old daughter of George Pines, the town's baker. The brother was Eric Pines, 18 years old, who was leaving the next day to travel north and sail to England. There was a younger Pines child that was six years old, little James. He adored Autumn and viewed her as a role model. The town's people loved the Pines family; they were very friendly and made great bread and cakes.

Autumn Pines was the most beautiful girl in the village, making many other girls jealous, but they knew she was sweet and kind. The boys thought she was an angel that fell from heaven. One boy in particular looked at Autumn with a smug smile. This boy was Cory Wigglesmen, a handsome young man but he had a terrible personality.

"I want her to be my bride..." He whispers to his friends.

"Does she even like you?" One of his friends replied.

"Oh she will, who can resist me?" Cory smirked.

Eric turned to his little sister and smiled, "Ready?"

Autumn smiled shyly, "Yeah."

Eric played the first part of the song on his hand made guitar as they both started to sing the first part of the song.

_"Run, run, run away_

_Buy yourself another day_

_A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear_

_So low only you can hear_

_Run, run, run and hide_

_Somewhere no one else can find_

_Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go_

_Where you will still be all alone_

_Don't you fret, my dear_

_It'll all be over soon_

_I'll be waiting here for you_

_Run fast as you can_

_No one has to understand_

_Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come_

_Fall back down to where you're from_

_Don't you fret, my dear_

_It'll all be over soon_

_I'll be waiting here for you_

_For you, for you_

_Don't you fret, my dear_

_(Don't you fret, my dear)_

_It'll all be over soon_

_(It'll all be over soon)_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Don't you fret, my dear_

_It'll be over soon_

_I'll be waiting here for you_

_For you, For you_

_Run, Run, Run Away_

_Run, Run, Run Away"_

The villagers cheered and whistled at the two siblings.

"Autumn, Eric!" James cried. "You two did amazing!"

"Thanks buddy!" Eric exclaimed and picked up James high in the air. He smiled and laughed as he could see all the towns' people. Eric put his brother down and he walked over to Autumn.

"Sissy can I hold your hand?" James asked with eyes wide.

"Of course!" Autumn took her little brothers hand.

Cory and his friends walk over to Autumn and her brothers. "Autumn Pines you look beautiful tonight, as always." Cory took Autumn free hand and kissed it gently. "You have a beautiful voice."

Autumn blushed at Cory's compliment and moved her hand away after he kissed it. "Oh my thank you, it was nice of you to say that." She smiled. Eric glared at Cory for touching his little sister.

"We should get back you two." Eric spoke. "Father would want us home."

"I will see you again, Autumn." Cory said.

"Um okay." Autumn said awkwardly.

The Pines family walked home together. The memory changes to Autumn hugging Eric goodbye as he was leaving to go up north.

"Come back safe, okay?" Autumn said through tears.

"I will, look after the old man and James okay?" Eric asked.

"I will." Autumn hugged her brother again as he hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll be back in the end of winter." With that, Eric turned and walked out of the house. The memories changed again to Autumn and James playing tag with a bunch of kids in the village. Cory watched with curiosity.

"Hey Autumn, may I speak with you?" Cory asked when he walked up to her.

"Yeah, sure." Autumn smiled. "James, I'm going to talk to Cory, behave!"

"Okay!" James yelled and ran after the children.

"It's surprising to see you playing with your little brother and his friends surely you have housework you have to do, don't you?" Cory asked.

Autumn was shocked to hear this question. "I am done with all my housework."

Cory smiled, "Of course, I apologize that is why you must be out here."

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" Autumn asked as they walked away from the village.

Cory turned to look at Autumn in the eyes, "I wanted to know if you are seeing anybody right now."

Autumn was startled by this question, "No, I'm not."

Cory smiled, "Would you like to be my bride?"

Autumn blushed and took a step back from him. Cory was confused on why she wasn't answering right away. "It is nice of you to ask but I don't really know you that well."

"So?" Cory blurted out.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't love." Autumn explained.

"You don't HAVE to marry someone you love!" Cory exclaimed.

"I believe that is what marriage is, you marry someone you love and you want to spend the rest of your life with that person." Autumn started to walk away from Cory.

Cory kicked the ground angrily; he didn't get what he wanted. The memories changed once again showing beautiful autumn leaves on trees and the ground. Autumn and James where playing hide and seek, "Ready or not, here I come!" Autumn shouted. James giggled as he hid behind a large tree. "I'm going to find you!"

James tried to hold in his laughter but gasped when something was thrown at him. He looked up and behind another tree Cory and his friends where throwing rocks at him. Cory threw another rock and it almost hit James. "Autumn!" James yelled for his sister.

Autumn turned around finding her brother behind a tree and Cory throwing rocks at him. "Leave him alone!" Autumn ran to stand in front of James.

"Well if it isn't Autumn Pines..." Cory glared at Autumn. "I hope you like rocks." Cory and his friends threw the rocks at Autumn and James.

"Say behind me James!" Autumn pushed James behind her. She looked at Cory fearfully and one of the large rocks hit her right in the temple. Autumn fell to the ground and her vision became blurry. Autumn heard Cory and his friends run away and her little brother screaming her name. The last thing she saw was the big bright moon shining down on her and it appeared to be smiling.

...

Jack and Autumn opened their eyes. "Jack I had a family! I had two brothers and a dad!" Autumn exclaimed. "But I..." Autumn touched her temple that got hit with a rock. She looked in the small river that was in Tooth's Palace. There was no scar on her temple so it looked like she wasn't attacked at all. "It doesn't matter; all that does is that James was safe."

"You're like me; you saved your younger sibling." Jack frowned. "If I knew Cory, I would be throwing rocks at him, how dare he hurt you like that!"

Autumn smiled, "Thanks Jack."

"So are you happy you looked at your memories?" Tooth flew over asking Autumn.

"Yeah, thanks again Tooth."

"It's getting dark in Burgess you two." Tooth explained. "You should be on duty."

"Oh, right thanks Tooth!" Autumn shot up and flew in the air. "Come on Jack!"

...

"Hey Autumn, I want you to keep it easy tonight." Jack told Autumn as they were drawing near Burgess.

"What do you mean?" Autumn asked.

"I mean, don't rush over to attack a Nightmare if you see one." Jack explained. "I don't what you to get hurt."

"You know, you say that a lot!" Autumn laughed. Jack was confused and was about to say something but Autumn cut him off, "I'll be alright, I promise."

The sun was setting fast as they reached Burgess. They land in the middle of town and watched as the kids in the park started walking home with their mothers.

"Jack, Autumn!" The kids screamed and waved. The parents looked at each other, laughing at their children's "imagination." Jack and Autumn waved back, smiling.

When all the kids went home, Jack walked out the park, watching and listening for any signs of trouble.

Autumn did the same but lost focus when a beautiful golden stream of Sandy's dream sand flew over the town. Autumn touched the dream sand and an image of a rose formed. "This is so beautiful."

"Yeah."Jack touched the sand as well and for him it created an image of a baby penguin flapping its small wings. He flashed a small sweet smile watching the image dance around him.

As quickly as it came, the dream sand disappeared, leaving behind pleasant dreams to the children.

For a while, everything was quiet, no sound of anyone in danger until Autumn thought she heard someone call her name in the forest. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jack asked.

"Autumn!"

"That..." Autumn flew a bit closer toward the forest.

"Autumn, help!" The voice was much clearer.

Autumn froze and her face became sickly pale, "James..."

Autumn flew as fast as she could toward the forest to get to her brother. Jack followed her, calling out her name but Autumn ignored him. _How could James be here? He is in trouble I need to find him and fast!_ Autumn lands on the ground where she hears her brothers cries the loudest. "James, where are you!" Autumn yelled. "I'm here, James!"

Jack lands behind the frantic Autumn and looks around as well, but something was wrong, the forest was darker than usual.

"James!" Autumn began to squeal.

Jack puts a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her. "Autumn, this isn't real!"

Autumn pulled away from Jack's grip and stared to float. "My baby brother needs my help!" Autumn started to fly but Jack grabbed her hand. She tried to get him to let go but he wouldn't. "Jack, let go!"

"This is a trick!" Jack told her. A loud painful scream was heard and then everything was silent. Autumn's face twisted with horror and sadness as she fell back to the ground."It's okay Autumn it's not real, he is fine."

Another scream was heard, but this scream was deeper than the other. Autumn started to breathe heavy. "Eric..."

Jack cupped Autumn's face so she could look at him. "It's not him, you have to believe me."

"What is this Jack, I don't like it!" Autumn cried, she tried to hold the tears but they kept flowing down her face.

Eric's screams ended but another scream was heard, a little girl scream. Jack's eyes widened, but he stood his ground. "It's not real..." Jack repeated to himself. "Not real..."

When the screams of fake Emmaline stopped, a dark loud laugh echoed in the forest.

"You are a horrible brother Jack Frost, your sister was crying out to you and you didn't run to the rescue." Pitch stepped out of the shadows. "She could of dead a horribly painful death and you weren't there to save her!"

Jack didn't say a word, he knew that Pitch was just playing with his head, but deep down, he had a feeling that she needed him when he was gone.

Pitch looked over to Autumn. "Ah, Ms. Pines, are you glad you remember your memories?" Pitch smiled darkly.

"Shut up, Pitch!" Jack yelled and attacked him.

Pitch blocked Jack's staff and smirked. "I didn't really want to do this but..." He looked into the dark forest. "Attack!"

Dark, ghostly, shadowy men flew out of the trees and surrounded Jack and Autumn. Autumn stared at them in fear. "What are they?"

"You never have seen them before?" Pitch asked in surprise. "They are my Fearlings!"

The Fearlings attacked the two and they were strong! Autumn had trouble attacking with just Roman and summoned Elm. "Jack, you take on Pitch, I got the Fearlings!" Autumn shouted. Jack flew up out of the circle that he was surrounded in and attacked Pitch. They let out a series of attacks, frost and black sand flew all over the place.

Autumn focused on attacking the Fearlings. One slash at a time, the Fearlings fall, than another takes its place. Autumn started to fly up in the air so she can use the wind to help her. Jack did the same with Pitch, as they attacked above the trees.

More and more Fearlings surrounded Autumn and they all began to attack faster. She let out a small yelp when a Fearling scratched her hand.

Jack looked over at Autumn and saw the situation she was in. "Autumn!" He cried and started to fly towards her but Pitch got in the way and attacked him with black sand. Jack cried in pain and fell towards the ground.

Pitch laughed when he got down to the ground next to Jack as he was getting up from the fall. "That is pathetic Jack, loosing focus over the safety of that girl!" Pitch snarled. "She is your weakness!" Jack pointed his staff at Pitch, not wanting to listen to him. This made Pitch smile even more. "What happens if you lose her?" Pitch smirked and sent more Fearlings toward Autumn.

"No!" Jack pleaded.

Pitch laughed, "You see, she is your weakness!" Pitch walked around Jack like a predator. "You don't realize you put everyone in danger! Every single one of the people you hold most dear will die because of you!" Jack stopped and lowered his staff, he was listening to Pitch. Pitch's plan is working! "You can't protect anyone, and you can't love anyone, face it Jack."

Up in above the trees, Autumn fought with all of her strength, but she was getting tired. More and more Fearlings came and she was getting annoyed. Suddenly Autumn began to feel some sort of power. She focus everything into this attack, she used the wind and sharp leaves formed around her, Rowan and Elm stared slashing Fearlings around her, than in that moment, she unleashed the leaves and chakrams, destroying all of Pitch's Fearlings.

"What!" Pitch stared at her, not believing she just destroyed all of his Fearlings. Autumn started to fall; she used too much energy that she fell unconscious. Jack was fast enough to catch her. He looked back down to see Pitch laughing as he descended into the shadows.

A bright light flashed and North and all the other Guardian's where in the sleigh as they flew out of the portal. Jack flew toward them and set Autumn down in the back. "Is she all right?" Tooth asked frantically. "One of the fairies saw you two fighting Pitch and quickly told me. I flew over to North and we gathered everyone!"

"She's fine, just used too much power." Jack answered.

"Are you alright, mate?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah..." Jack answered again. Everyone stared at him in concern.

North threw another Snow Globe and they all went back to the North Pole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! When you read this you should listen to the song Let Her Go from Passenger! Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn opened her eyes slowly, as the light from the window cover her white room in North's Workshop. She was a little confused why she was here; the last thing she remembered was fighting Pitch's Fearlings.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in." A brown yeti came in grunting, he gave Autumn a tray with orange juice and toast. "Thank you, Yaloo." He grunted softly and walked out of the room.

Autumn set the tray on the counter near the bed; she wasn't really hungry at the moment. She got up from her bed and walked out of the room. She walked over to North's office and knocked.

"Come in." North called from behind the door. Autumn walked in and closed the door behind her. "Ah, Autumn, I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Thank you, do you know where Jack is." She asked.

"I believe he is resting." North answered.

"Oh." She walked up to North to see what he was working on. He was sculpturing an ice Ferris wheel. It was very beautiful and very well designed. "That is beautiful."

North laughed, "Thank you. It could also do this." North snapped his fingers and the Ferris wheel began to move and Christmas music began to fill the room.

"Oh!" Autumn stared at the magic Ferris wheel with wonder and that made North smile. "North, how did you ever learn how to do that?"

"Back when I was a boy, an old friend taught me how to do magic." North laughed.

"This is fascinating..." Autumn said admired by the magic.

"If you want, I have some books that you can read and learn some magic." North offered.

"Really?"Autumn looked up at North in surprise.

"Of course, it's in the library." North said.

"Thank you, North!" Autumn rushed over to the door and was about to walk out until North stopped her.

"My old friend would say one thing, 'the first spell is to believe'." Autumn nodded and smiled. "But remember sorcery isn't meant for everyone, so don't get upset if you can't do a spell right." Autumn made a note to this and walked out of the office.

Autumn walked to the library and was shocked to see so many books where in one room. "Well... Better get started..."

...

"Autumn!" Jack jumped, flinging his hand out to nothing. Once Jack realized it was just a nightmare he began to calm down. "It was just a dream..."

Jack got out of bed and got the feeling to go check on Autumn. He walked over to her room and quietly opened the door just to peek in to see if she was sleeping or not. She wasn't in there, only a tray of toast and orange juice on the counter. _She is fine, that's all I need to know..._ Jack closed the door and walked to the Globe Room. He look over the Globe, fear was still lingering within the children of the world, the only thing he can do is give the children a snow day to make them happier. Jack flew out of the window to create a fun snow day for the northern countries.

...

"Gr, this is hard!" Autumn shouted and slumped down in her chair. She spent hours trying to work on this spell. She wanted it to be perfect. Yaloo walked over to her and grunted, gesturing to the broken pieces of glass that lay on the table in front of Autumn. "No, I will figure this out." Autumn answered the yeti.

Autumn took hours, studying the books and retrying different spells. Just as Autumn was about to give up the spell was working. "Yes, yes!" Then the glass broke again. "No!" Autumn crossed her arms in frustration. "This is never going to work!" Then she remembered what North said. The first spell is to believe. That's it! All she needs to do is believe she can do it! Autumn recited the same spell, putting all her belief and might into it. It was working! The glass was forming into the object she wanted! "I did it!" She cheered. "Now all I have to do is charm it so it will not brake." Autumn recited the charm spell successfully. "There, all done." She picked up the object and curled up in the chair. "He is going to love it..." Autumn held the object close and fell asleep in the chair; all the spells wore her out.

"Autumn, are you still in here?" North walked in and saw Autumn curled up in the chair, holding her masterpiece with a smile on her face. He chuckled, "Not bad." He grabbed a blanket and placed it over Autumn. "Sweet dreams, Autumn." North smiled and walked out of the library.

...

It was the next morning in the North Pole by the time Jack came back from his trip. He was exhausted; he didn't have much sleep from the night before he left because of his nightmares.

_Every single one of the people you hold most dear will die because of you!_

Jack sighed, what he going to do? Pitch is right because, he always makes a mess of everything. He cares so much about Autumn, but how is he going to protect her? What about the other Guardians? What will happen to them? They where his family, the only family he has left. Jack's hand tightens around his staff. What about Jamie and Sophie? They were like a brother and sister to him! No, he isn't going to think about that! Jack lands in North's workshop and saw Autumn walk out of the library, holding something.

When Autumn saw him, she quickly hid the object in her jacket pocket. "Jack!" She walked over to him with a smile. "Welcome home!" Jack nodded and walked around her to go to his room. "Hey, I was going to go to Jamie's today and play with them, do you want to come?"

"No." Jack stated bluntly. Autumn was surprised, Jack usually always wanted to have fun with Autumn and Jamie, it was his center for crying out loud! Realizing how rude he sounded, Jack turned around to look at Autumn. "I'm really tired."

"Oh, okay." Autumn couldn't help but feel disappointed. She watched as he walked away into his bedroom. She sighed and flew out of the window to Burgess.

When she was at Jamie's house she went to his bedroom window. She looked in and saw he was still sleeping. Autumn had an idea and smirked with mischief. Jack must be rubbing off on her! Autumn flew over to the other side of the house outside of Sophie's bedroom window. Sophie was wide awake, playing with her toys. Autumn knocked on the window and Sophie looked up smiling wide when she saw Autumn. She ran to the window and opened it.

"Autumn!" Sophie jumped onto Autumn as she walked in the room.

"Hey there Sophie!" Autumn hugged her back. "Let's go wake up your brother!"

Autumn and Sophie quietly tip toed to Jamie's room, they opened the door and walked over to the bed. He looked peaceful in his sleep; it is almost a shame to wake him up.

"Ready Soph, one two-" As Autumn was about to say three, Jamie jumped up and hit both girls with a pillow, making them scream and get knocked down.

"Jamie!" Autumn exclaimed. "I thought you were asleep."

"I heard you come in." Jamie smirked. Autumn glared at him but started to laugh. She helped Sophie up and placed her on the bed. "Where is Jack? He usually comes with you."

"He stayed at the North Pole he said he was tired after creating blizzards." Autumn answered.

"That's strange." Jamie said perplexed. "He never gets tired after he makes blizzards... He has endless energy."

Jamie had a point. Did Jack lie to not go with Autumn and hang out with the kids? Did he not want to play? Or did he not want to go with Autumn? Did she do something wrong to get him angry, he seemed a little off this morning.

Autumn put her thoughts at the back of her mind. "We need sleep once in a while." Autumn smiled.

Jamie smiled as well, "Well I guess you are right."

"Come on Sophie, let's go outside and play!" Autumn grabbed Sophie's hand and walked out of Jamie's room.

"Yay!" She ran to the door, putting on her winter coat and boots. She ran outside and started playing in the snow Jack left last night. Autumn started playing with Sophie by building a snowman. Jamie joined in by throwing snowballs at the two. Autumn laughed and threw one back. That is when war broke out. Laughing and screaming, all three threw snowballs at each other.

"Jamie, Autumn, Sophie!" Claude, Caleb, Cupcake and Monty ran over to the three with wide smiles. They all look the same excepted they all got taller.

"Heads up!" Jamie threw snowballs at them. For hours they played and it was so fun! Autumn wished Jack was here, it would be even better! It was around 2:00 when everyone started to get really cold and started to walk home.

"Jamie, Sophie, time to come in!" Mrs. Bennett called from the kitchen window.

Jamie turned to Autumn, "Are you coming in?"

Autumn shook her head, "No I better get going."

"Bye!" Jamie and Sophie waved as Autumn flew off.

Autumn began to search for any sighs of Pitch. She flew all over the world, but found nothing. It was really strange, usually she would find a Nightmare, but there was nothing out at all, only Sandy's peaceful dreams. Autumn decided to find Sandy and talk to him.

She found him above the clouds in Asia. "Hey Sandy!" Sandy smiled when he saw her and waved. "Did you see any Nightmares?" Sandy shook his head no. "Good, I guess we weakened Pitch." Sandy shook his head with thumbs up. He created North's Workshop with his dream sand. "Are you going to the North Pole for a meeting?" Sandy shook his head. "Then let's go together!" Autumn smiled and flew off toward the North Pole with Sandy.

...

"Sandy, Autumn, glad you could make it!" North exclaimed, Tooth and Bunny where there as well. Jack was sitting away from the Guardians and looked out the window. It looked like he was deep in thought.

"Alright let's get down to business." North began the meeting and everyone reported what they saw so far. Everyone had the same answer, nothing happened. Autumn looked over to Jack. He was being very distant.

She walked over to him, "Are you okay?"

Jack didn't even look at her. "Yeah.

"Are you sure?" Autumn asked.

"Yes..." Jack responded.

"You don't look so sure..."

"Oi mate, what's the matter?" Bunnymund asked Jack.

Everyone gathered around the youngest Guardian, all worried something was wrong with him.

Jack began to get frustrated. "Nothing, okay! Just leave me alone!" Jack flew away from the Guardians.

"Jack!" Autumn shouted at Jack.

"What is his problem?" Bunny asked angry. Autumn doesn't know what is wrong with him. She flew out the window and followed him.

"Jack!" Autumn landed on Jack's pond right behind Jack. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." Jack said.

"How would I not understand?" Autumn stepped closer to Jack.

"I don't want you to get involved." Jack responded.

Autumn shook her head, "Don't face it alone, we can face together, like we always do." Autumn went to grab his hand but he moved out of the way fast.

"We can't have this Autumn!" Jack raised his voice. "Whatever THIS is..." Autumn was hurt, and her expression said it all. Jack looked away from her. "Goodbye..." He flew away from her and left her heartbroken.

"Jack..."

...

Jack sat in the Globe Room with North. North was very worried about him. "Is everything alright, Jack? Where is Autumn?"North asked.

"Not here." He mumbled not facing him. He had his hood over his head, one hand gripping his staff tightly while the other was in his pocket.

North rose his eyes brows. He can tell something just happen between the two. "Jack, did something happen?" North didn't get an answer. "You left her didn't you?"

"It was for her own good!" Jack shot his head up and glared at North with teary eyes. "She can't be around me."

"Why not Jack?" North asked.

"I'm not safe to be around people, I can't get her involved." Jack stated and looked away again.

"How are you dangerous, Jack?" He did not answer. "What about us? You where never danger to us; we are family. Are you going to leave us too?" North asked sadly. Jack looked up at North, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "We won't stop you on whatever you choose, but are you so sure leaving Autumn was a good choice?"

"I-I don't know..." Jack looked at North, "I care so much about her but the only way I can make sure she is safe is to leave her. North, do you think I made the right choice?" Jack turns to North, desperate for an answer.

"That is up to you..." North put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "But it seems to me Jack; you know you loved her when you let her go." Jack's eyes widen, he was right, Jack did love Autumn. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm going to bed..." Jack pushed North's hand away and walked to his room. As he lay down on his bed he looked up at the moon. "Manny, am I doing the right thing?" The moon didn't answer. For the first time in a long, long time, Jack Frost cried.

**Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
